Warriors: A New Adventure BOOK 1
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: "Where are we?" Chrystal asked, looking around. "The Moonpool." said a dark brown tabby. Chrystal panicked. "The cat is talking! It's talking!" she cried. "My name is Bramblestar. And look at yourself. You're a cat now too. StarClan has called upon you to save ThunderClan." "No... no! I have friends, family... they will all panic!" "May StarClan watch over them." R&R :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A large, muscular tabby tom cat crept through the rows of trees, his pelt shining in the moonlight. His amber eyes flashed. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. Grinning, he caught to scent of mouse. Getting into a crouch, he crept toward the mouse that he had spotted darting toward a tree.

He readied a pounce and just about lifted his paws when a sparkling ginger blur flew by and onto the mouse. The tom was startled, and got into a fighting position, but then realized it was unnecessary.

"Firestar." The tom purred.

The shining cat turned, a look of wonder on his face, and smiled when he saw the cat before him. "Bramblestar. It's been awhile."

Bramblestar padded forward and embraced his former Clanmate. Firestar purred, "How's ThunderClan?" Bramblestar's joy vanished. "Well… you have seen Brackenfur up here? And Thornclaw?"

Firestar's expression saddened. "In StarClan? Well… Yes, once. But then not again. I thought they were dreaming…" Bramblestar shook his head. Firestar sighed. "I'm sorry for not paying closer attention. The battle is between…?" Bramblestar meowed in anger, "WindClan and ShadowClan."

Firestar tilted his head. "What has happened?"

Bramblestar sighed. "Remember when RiverClan and WindClan attacked us that one time?"

A growl rumbled in Firestar's throat. "ThunderClan is only helping cats that can't help themselves and have no one else to turn to. I can't believe Onestar and Blackstar." Right after the words came out of the ginger warrior's mouth, a growl echoed from behind the toms.

"Plotting against the Clans, are you?"

Bramblestar turned and smiled as he saw a gray she-cat with fur sticking up here-and-there. "Yellowfang." The she-cat growled, "Bramblestar, you may plot war down there. But not here. Some cats up here may not be trustworthy, and it could start an even bigger war."

Bramblestar growled in defense, "I'm not plotting anything! I'm just telling Firestar news."

"News, eh?" Yellowfang sneered. "Yellowfang, please." Came another voice. The three cats turned to see a blue she-cat with some silver fur around her neck. Unlike Firestar, her pelt shined like the moon.

Yellowfang snorted. "Hello, Bluestar." Bluestar nodded to her Clanmate then padded toward Bramblestar. Bluestar's shining blue eyes peered at Bramblestar. "I remember when you were just a small furball." She chuckled. Bramblestar's ears fell. "Bluestar, let's focus on the future, please."

Bluestar snapped back and nodded curtly. "Yes, of course." Bramblestar meowed, "ThunderClan can't survive two Clans patrolling the borders and attacking any patrol that comes by. We have to stop this, but ThunderClan is weak from the recent battles and the battle with the Dark Forest…"

Firestar then meowed, "We need more cats in ThunderClan. It takes moons to train an apprentice. We will need cats with experience…"

Bramblestar hissed, "No, Firestar! That's what this whole silly battle is about! It will make them angrier!"

Bluestar meowed, "But it will save ThunderClan. Bramblestar, I am ordering you to do this. I will not have our Clan wiped out for a silly reason. There has always been five Clans in the forest, and it will not be lowered to four. Seek help."

Bramblestar felt small and weak under the glares of the two former leaders and the former medicine cat. "Alright. But who will I seek help from? There hasn't been any rogues since the fights began."

Bluestar looked down at a small pool. It widened, showing the Twolegplace. "You want me to bring mewling, helpless kittypets into the Clan? How will that help?" Firestar shot him a glare. Bramblestar flinched, but pushed himself back up.

Bluestar gave Bramblestar an annoyed glance. "You will find the one you need help from sitting in front of this tree staring at her surroundings. When you find her, take her to the Moonpool and get her to drink the water. So we can show her everything. Understood?"

Bramblestar nodded.

Bluestar meowed, "Good. Now go back."

Bramblestar bowed his head to the cats and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

"Bramblestar? Are you awake?"

Bramblestar stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. "Wha- what? What is it?"

He looked up at the cat in front of him. A lovely ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. "Squirrelflight? What's wrong?"

Squirrelflight stood catching her breath before meowing urgently, "ShadowClan ambushed Foxleap's patrol!" Leaping to his feet, he meowed, "How many?" "About six. We don't know if there's more. Foxleap only had four on his patrol, including me. They need help!" Bramblestar snarled, "Again? What is wrong with these cats? Get Lionblaze!"

Squirrelflight nodded, understanding the reason they needed Lionblaze. She turned and left the cave. Bramblestar pushed out of his den and jumped down the rocks. Stumbling because of his quickness, he fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

A gray tabby poked his head out of his den. "I heard an 'ouch.' Who's hurt?"

"I'm fine, Jayfeather. Just get your herbs ready for the Dawn patrol!" Bramblestar said, then ran to the ravine. Jayfeather nodded and ran into his den. Sniffing at his herbs, he pulled some out and placed them down. "Marigold, Cobwebs… oh StarClan, I'm running out of herbs!"

Squirrelflight dove out of the Warriors' Den and up the ravine with Bramblestar, a golden tabby tom following her. Bramblestar ran through the rows of trees. He stopped at the Clearing. Blood was covering the grass, and tufts of fur covered the ground. A ginger tom, a large white tom, and a silver tabby were cornered by a tree, ShadowClan cats surrounding them. Letting out a screech of fury, Bramblestar leapt onto the back of a warrior. The cat shrieked and rolled over.

Bramblestar's eyes widened as he saw his sister beside him. "Tawnypelt!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at her brother. Her green eyes flashed. She gave him a sad look then tackled him. "I'll sheath my claws," She whispered through clenched teeth as she pinned him to the ground. Bramblestar flipped over and sheathed his claws, then batted at his sister.

Squirrelflight sighed in relief realizing the two were not harming each other, then tackled a dark ginger tom. "Rowanclaw! Stop this now!" She snarled.

Rowanclaw laughed and said, "Not until you all die."

Suddenly the golden tabby jumped behind Squirrelflight and slammed a white she-cat's skull into the ground. "Thanks, Lionblaze!" Squirrelflight cried. Rowanclaw flipped over and pinned Squirrelflight. Before he could sink his teeth into the she-cat's neck, Bramblestar butted him in the side, knocking the air out of him and throwing him off Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight licked her mate's cheek in thanks then ran forward to help a ginger tom with another ShadowClanner.

Bramblestar turned to Lionblaze. "Help her. I'll get Cloudtail and Dovewing." Lionblaze nodded then rushed off after his aunt.

Bramblestar turned and gasped as he saw a white tom motionless on the ground, blood gushing from a wound on his side. He sighed in relief as the white warrior opened a blue eyes, looked at the warrior in front of him, then lashed out and bit down onto his leg.

"Great job, Cloudtail!" He called. "Thanks!" Cloudtail called as and bit down onto the warrior's tail now.

"Dovewing!" Bramblestar ran toward the silver tabby who was cornered by two ShadowClan warriors. Bramblestar then realized one was an apprentice. "You get the apprentice. I'll get Snowbird." Dovewing nodded and leapt at the apprentice. "Retreat!" Rowanclaw yowled. The ShadowClanners fled.

Cloudtail stretched. "First time we won in… a while." Not paying attention to the wound on his side, he began to pad back to camp. Bramblestar turned and pushed a ginger tom to his feet. "Careful, Foxleap. You're hurt pretty badly. You and Cloudtail will be the first shoved into Jayfeather's den." Foxleap shook his head weakly. "No. Do me last. The others should go first."

Bramblestar sighed. "Jayfeather will go to you first. That's final."

"Yes, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar stopped as they neared the camp. Squirrelflight turned to look at him.

"Bramblestar?"

"Go on. I need to check something out."

"Oh. …OK." Squirrelflight let Foxleap lean on her and Lionblaze took the other side as they headed back to camp.

Bramblestar looked in the direction of the Twolegplace. In order to get there, he would have to pass through WindClan territory. ThunderClan was not getting friendly reactions from WindClan. Bramblestar sighed. This was the only way to get help from the one cat.

He had to do it.


	3. Chapter 2

A young girl, about the age of 12, leaned against a tree. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was wearing a silver jacket and grey sweat pants. She was reading a book.

A book called 'Warriors of the Forest'.

Turning the page, she continued to read, but stopped. She reread a sentence. "What in the world?" the girl murmured as she looked over it once more. The sentence read,

'The spirit looked at the child and said with a hint of anger in her voice, "You have disappointed me, Kit."'

She suddenly felt something rub against her arm. Looking down, she saw a dark brown tabby tomcat.

"Oh, hello, kitty! Are you lost?" The girl raised a hand and tried to pet the tabby. First the cat flinched, then let her pet him. She grinned. "My name is Chrystal. Do you have a name, too? Or are you one of those wild warriors like in this book?"

The cat's head jerked up as if he was shocked by her sentence. Chrystal smiled. "Are you one of them?"

The cat pulled away from Chrystal and ran toward the forest. He looked back and meowed three times. Chrystal sighed. "OK, I'll come with you." She set her book down then followed the tom.

She had seen more cats on the trip. They seemed scared, but were casting angry looked at the tabby. Chrystal was glad that they didn't try to hurt the cat.

The moon had risen. Chrystal sighed. "Mom's gonna panic." Looking at the cat, she saw he was in front of a small pool.

Chrystal watched the cat closely. The tom glanced at the pool, then back at Chrystal.

"What should I do, drink some?" she asked. The tom nodded excitedly.

Sighing, Chrystal drank some of the sparkling water.

Everything faded, and she blacked out.

Gasping, Chrystal woke up. She looked around. "Where… where am I?" She gasped. "The Moonpool." Bramblestar meowed, looking over Chrystal. Chrystal backed up. "The cat… the cat is talking!" she cried.

Bramblestar sighed. "I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. And look at yourself- You're a cat now, too."

Chrystal gave him a confused look then looked into the Moonpool. Hey eyes widened as she saw her reflection.

It was a silver cat with bright blue eyes. She had strange patterns on her, making her a tabby, but it was very mystical looking. Bramblestar meowed, "What is your name?"

Chrystal stared at her reflection. "I have friends, family… they are all going to panic!"

Bramblestar sighed. "May StarClan watch over them and let them know you're safe. Now, answer my question."

"Sōdaina. Chrystal Sōdaina." Chrystal answered, staring in awe at the reflection.

Bramblestar meowed, "You're joining ThunderClan."

Chrystal meowed, "Oh… OK…"

Bramblestar nudged the young she-cat. "Come, Chrystal. We must go home."

The two cats left for ThunderClan camp.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called.

Cats began to gather around the rock. Chrystal pushed herself closer to the tabby.

Bramblestar meowed, "As you all know, ThunderClan has been attack many times recently, and we have lost some brave warriors." Cloudtail nuzzled a white she-cat with ginger spots who was now sobbing.

Bramblestar continued, "Which is why I have found a cat chosen by StarClan to become a ThunderClan apprentice. Chrystal, please show yourself."

Chrystal padded forward. She felt small under the gaze of the Clan.

Bramblestar glanced at the she-cat. "They smell your fear. It's OK." He whispered to her. Chrystal nodded then stood taller.

"From this day onward, until she has become a warrior, this apprentice shall be known as Sōdainapaw." Sōdainapaw looked down at ThunderClan. Grinning, she thought, _'I can get used to this.'_ Bramblestar looked over the cats of ThunderClan. "Dovewing, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Sōdainapaw."

Dovewing's eyes widened. "Really? I get to have an apprentice?" She gasped. Lionblaze nudged the gray she-cat forward. Dovewing grinned at him then turned to Sōdainapaw. Sōdainapaw hopped down the rock and stood in front of her new mentor. Dovewing touched noses with the silver tabby.

"Sōdainapaw! Sōdainapaw!" The Clan cheered. A young tom looked at the newly made apprentice. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Sōdainapaw! We're gonna be training together! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Dovewing chuckled. "Already being noticed by toms your age. How sweet!"

Sōdainapaw looked at the white tom. "And your name is?" She asked, trying to ignore Dovewing's statement.

The tom smiled and said with in flirty look in his eyes, "I'm Snowpaw. Over there are my sibs, Amberpaw and Dewpaw."

Sōdainapaw turned and saw a she-cat with gray-and-white pelt and a gray tom.

Snowpaw meowed, "You have quite the tabby markings. They're kinda pretty, actually."

Dovewing laughed when she saw her apprentice blush. "I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be eating with Bumblestripe." She turned and padded toward a dark gray tabby.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day. Sōdainapaw stared at the cats who were retreating to their dens. "Gah…" She murmured, looking at all the dens.

_Where do I go?_ She thought, feeling nervous if she guessed she might step into the wrong den and be punished.

"Hey, Sōdaina!" She felt a tail brush her side. Turning, she saw Snowpaw.

The white tom grinned at her. "Did you lose your way? C'mon, I'll lead you to our den!" Turning, he dashed toward another den, almost knocking into Bumblestripe. "Sorry!" He said.

Sōdainapaw followed him, trying not to bump into cats on the way.

She stepped into the den. There were a few other young cats in the den, including Amberpaw and Dewpaw. She looked at Snowpaw, who was already curled up in some moss.

She scanned the room for an empty nest, but failed to find one. She sighed.

"Hey, Sōdaina…" Snowpaw said keeping his eyes closed. "Over here. You can sleep with me."

Sōdainapaw blushed slightly. Slowly stepping toward his nest, she looked at the rest of the apprentices. Sound asleep.

"You comin'?" Snowpaw asked, now looking up at her.

"Oh- oh, yes! Sorry." Sōdainapaw curled up beside her new friend.

She could tell that Snowpaw had fallen asleep after a while. His breathing had slowed and he seemed very content.

Sōdainapaw, on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

_Is mom okay? Does she know I'm gone? Is she looking for me?_

_…Does she care?_

She felt like clawing herself at that last question.

_Of course she does! I'm he daughter, she should care!_

**_But what if she doesn't?_** Asked her bad side.

**_She could be sitting at home right now, tucking your sister in, and then going to her own room, giving sighs of relief that she doesn't have to buy extra food. _**

_No! Stop it! Stop thinking that!_ Sōdainapaw told herself, hiding her face in her paws.

"Sōdainapaw? You OK?" Snowpaw murmured, lifting his head.

The troubled cat looked at Snowpaw. "Just wondering if my family misses me," She sighed.

"Your family?" Snowpaw repeated.

"Yes! Before I was brought here by Bramblestar, I was living happily with my family."

"You were a rogue?"

"Well, no…"  
"Kittypet?"

"No."

"Than what!?"

Most of the apprentices were awake now, listening to the two.

"I- um…"

Snowpaw's gaze seemed to push her to the ground.

"Well, Sōdainapaw?"

"Sōdainapaw?"

"Sōdainapaw!"

Sōdainapaw jumped up, slamming her head into Snowpaw's chin.

"Sorry!" She said. What a scary dream. Snowpaw said, "You seemed to be having a nightmare, so I woke you up."

"Oh. Thanks, then." Sōdainapaw murmured.

Snowpaw nuzzled her. "Anything for a friend." She could see a pink tint on Snowpaw's muzzle.


End file.
